No esta noche
by lizze213
Summary: —No pasará nada esta noche y es más de lo que teníamos esta mañana. –se aguantaron la mirada unos segundos. –Y haré lo posible porque sea así durante muchas muchas noches más.


**Antes de que leas esto (y ya de paso diciendo que nada de esto me pertenece, sino que lo ha creado J.K. Rowling para todos nosotros) quiero decirte que esto te lo dedico a ti: Virginia, EmzF o como quieras que te llamen, y que no esperes un fic largo ni genialoso, pero al menos expresa lo que te quiero decir: que siempre hay alguien que te va a apoyar siempre y que no importa la situación cuando alguien te quiere de verdad.**

**Por ti, por mí y por…**

* * *

><p><strong>No esta noche.<strong>

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja y sintió un sollozo brotar de su garganta secamente.

Lily alzó los ojos hacia la ventana y en la oscura noche vio dibujado ese inconfundible y malvado sello… La seña de Lord Voldemort.

La marca tenebrosa parecía estar ahí para hacer daño, para asustar, para romper, para dañar... Sí, para dañarlos a ellos.

Con un gesto protector se acarició la barriga. No sabía que podía ser tan maternal, pero al parecer… lo había desarrollado sin darse cuenta.  
>Pero es que era imposible, no podía ni concebir que algo o alguien hiciera daño a su hijo. No quería pensar que su pequeño bebé tuviera otra cosa que felicidad y paz durante toda su vida.<p>

Ella no había tenido paz desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero sí había sido todo lo feliz que podía ser.

Con James, que lo era absolutamente todo para ella y simbolizaba todo el amor que había conocido durante su vida. Con Sirius, ese curioso padrino que se empeñaba en quedarse en su vida una y otra vez y sin el que ahora nada sería igual. Remus, el otro padrino que estaba resultando ser un apoyo muy sólido en esos tiempos oscuros. Anne, la única amiga que había conservado cerca de ella desde que se declaró la guerra. Y con todas esas personas que cada día preguntaban por los Potter, les pasaban algún detalle, o traían coloridos juguetes para el pequeño que pronto nacería…

Alegres sonajeros azules y rojos que contrastaban con los cielos negros y los callejones ahora vacíos y fríos, mantas rosas que recordaban a la suavidad ahora totalmente perdida… incluso desde allí podía ver un caballito de madera que Harry tardaría un par de años en poder utilizar.

Una de esas estúpidas lágrimas traicioneras corrió por su rostro en el instante en el que su cerebro barajó la idea de que quizá no podría estar con su hijo cuando utilizara esas cosas, que quizá fuera muy tarde y, y, y…

Su corazón se paró durante un segundo al sentir las suaves manos de James abrazarla por la espalda y sonrió tontamente cuando el joven amoldó sus brazos a la gran barriga de ella.

—No ha ocurrido aquí, están a varios kilómetros. –Murmuró, haciendo referencia a la marca que aún seguía brillando ácidamente en el cielo.

—Ya…

Cuando James alzó la vista hacia el rostro de ella advirtió esa solitaria lágrima patinando por la suave piel de su esposa y se sintió culpable sin saber por qué.  
>Bueno, sí lo sabía: Se sentía extrañamente culpable al sentir que no podía cuidar de ella, que no era capaz de proteger a su familia.<p>

Se apartó de su espalda y se colocó frente a Lily, tapando la ventana y haciendo que ella sólo pudiera fijarse en sus grandes ojos.

—Mientras estemos aquí… mientras sigamos juntos no pasará nada.

Lily, angustiada volvió a acariciar su barriga y se sintió extrañamente histérica.

—No, James. Ahora mismo no lo sabemos… puede que no pase nada esta noche, pero mañ…

Él la observó desconsolada y de pronto tuvo que acallar sus labios con los de él. No quería que terminara la frase, no quería que lo dijera. Porque si lo dices es más fácil que pase.  
>Los pensamientos se borran, las palabras no.<p>

Agarró suavemente el rostro de Lily con sus manos y rozó su boca lentamente, deleitándose con el remolino de sentimientos que ambos sentían.  
>Cuando se separaron, se quedó observando los verdes ojos de su mujer. No podían ser más bellos.<p>

—Eso es algo. No pasará nada esta noche y es más de lo que teníamos esta mañana. –se aguantaron la mirada unos segundos. –Y haré lo posible porque sea así durante muchas muchas noches más.

Ella se sintió reconfortada y quiso decir algo, darle las gracias, decirle que lo amaba… pero entonces Harry decidió manifestarse y dio una patada que expresaba que él también se sentía protegido en ese momento.

Sonrió y condujo la mano de James hacia su vientre, dónde Harry seguía pataleando.

El orgullo reflejado en los ojos del joven fue tan profundo que Lily sintió que quería llorar de nuevo. Esas hormonas la volvían loca, o al menos eso quiso pensar.

Se besaron de nuevo y por fin pudo quitar de su mente la imagen de la horrible calavera que simbolizaba a Voldemort; completamente seguros escucharon cómo Sirius ladraba suavemente fuera de la casa mientras hacía su ronda protectora y todos lo supieron:

No, nada ocurriría esa noche.

* * *

><p>…<strong>por muchos muchos muchos más fics de esos que erizan la piel.<strong>


End file.
